


横断时间

by BIBIU



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIBIU/pseuds/BIBIU
Summary: 3个断章，漫长的一生里，bucky和他的影子自产自销/不矫情非好汉
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1  
那时我还很年轻，幼稚甚至是轻浮。放学后我经常在田径场上和高年级混在一起，我们会比赛跑、跳高之类的，大多数情况下都是我以绝对的优势压倒他们结束了比赛。

教室窗前站着几个漂亮女孩（男人们都会呆在操场上），她们朝着这里发出矜持的轻笑，我毫不怀疑她们是在为我这个英雄欢呼，我立马作出一副严肃样子，板起面孔，向对她们挥手致意又立正行了个军礼。她们很快就被逗笑了，女孩就是这样。

好几次我注意到女孩群旁边站着一个瘦弱的家伙，他纤细得就像一颗刚栽下的小树苗，一只蝴蝶都能扑倒他。开始我并不在意他，谁会呢？直到有一天中场的时候，我瞥见这个小个子一个人蹲坐在场外，手里托着记事本，时不时抬起头拿着铅笔头在空中比划，要知道所有的男孩在这样的竞技中都不愿当个局外人（不论他是不是个英雄）。等他再次抬头，眼神与我对上时，我站起来走了过去。

我的队友在我身后，他的后面有一堵红墙，走近的过程里，我以为他会躲进墙缝，逃进蚁穴，但我又快速否定自己“他当然不是那种人”，他只是看起来像所有人的沙袋，然里陷装的是石头的那种。

“嘿小布丁，想进来玩玩吗？”在离他还有一段距离时，我对他喊道。我保证不具威胁，一点也谈不上。如果说是满腔正气，那大概就是那样了。

真的，他是在太不起眼了，就像街上所有营养不良的人那样（后来他有种说法是他消化太好，如果世界上有个脂肪分享机能解决很多问题，也不会有人饿死。我告诉他，最好还要有个能将人拉长的机器。），他比我矮一个头不止，以致我必须俯视他，如果我走路不低着头，那我一定不会意识到他与我擦身而过。

“不，我就不参加了。”他以同样的分贝回复我，同时合上记事本迅速站起来。他站得笔直，一根杆子似的挺立在那，记事本被他夹在腋下。你能看见火光似的面颊， 我大笑起来，手臂搭上他的肩。

“天呐，这下我输惨了！你得总得补偿点我什么！我跟他们打赌说你起码在生理上会跟我走”

“很明显是你的自大让你输了。这是个没意义的不符合逻辑的赌约，巴恩斯。你不能指望我会为你做什么。”

无关乎正义，我得考虑着用最文雅，最艺术，最哲学的语句回答他，这样我看起来才算赢了。骂人诓人对我不是难事，靠舌头和一个正经的小瘪三讲话才是靠，字面意思。 

“詹姆斯巴恩，你知道的”也许是我妥协了。我向他伸出手。

“广为传颂”他说，绿叶一样的轻快，“斯蒂夫罗杰斯”他也伸出手来握。

“一个不成功的邀请？”我握紧他的手，甚至有些攥的意思，手掌贴着他的手掌，想把力气灌进他比细枝条粗不了多少的手臂里，“真的不跟我走？”

“我……不怎么擅长这些”他想抽回手，我仍然攥着。

“唉，就差吻你的手背了！史蒂夫！来吧！我带你！”

“好吧”

他的手臂放松，乘机从他腋下抽出记事本不是件难事。

到底谁沾上风一时难以界定，我成了恶霸而非狡黠。他倒是有了被迫害的英雄般光辉。

“这里是什么？你愿意告诉我吗？”

“画。”斯蒂文挑眉，尾音咬得很温和。

“哦，什么样的大作呢？”我勾搭上他的肩膀，一起转过身往场地上去。

“你。”他眨眨眼睛。

我放开他，快走几步，转过身又对着他，就这样倒着走。他身后是一堵晃动的红墙。斯蒂夫也对着我，用手遮着我身后也晃悠悠的太阳，眼睛藏在阴影里，我多想看清它们。我想拉开他的手。

“我真是好不意外，你也是巴恩斯爱好者吗，男孩？”

“一些女士希望我为她们作画，对象就是你。”

“哼哼，小买卖？一幅多少钱，三幅有没有折扣？你说我能跟你合作吗？五五分成怎么样，毕竟我怎么也有肖像权之类的东西”那堵红墙倒还是红色的。地利被他占去了。我没动他画册，我就在这，册里还有什么好看的。

“我不会向这些女士们收取任何费用，她们提出的都是合理的请求，呃，如果只是铅笔，而且她们自己提供纸，那就不用钱。”他微笑，轻轻的小小的波浪。“当然，有时候会有点心吃。”

我又转回他的身边那个位置，勾住他。我们一路遛到场地，我们的人在等着，太阳一路追着我们的后背。他头发贴到我的上臂，知道他那时有多矮了吧。头发还有点稀。（他自称是头发软的错觉，“别说瞎”） “走吧，早知道你这么好打发，我就不跟他们赌了”

一阵急风又揉乱了他的金发，像一卷沙尘。

“斯蒂文，”我停顿一会，我的手指活跃地，正好指尖点在他的上臂。“你想这个周末跟我在一起吗？……为什么呢，因为我会教你棒球或者其他任何你想要试的。这个记事本也只有你周末赴约我才会还给你，不然别想吃姑娘们的点心啦哈哈哈”

恶棍行为造就英雄。

斯蒂文懂得如何最诚挚地回应一个朋友。 “我懂棒球。周末我要去……呃，好吧，你最好别迟到”

“放心，我知道怎么过周末。”

已经走到场地里队伍前了，大多数队友要见鬼似的凶狠脸，只有一个年级小的起了掌，因为他赌赢了。

“我就说！詹姆斯脸！无往不胜！别看了，把糖都给我！”“全是汗，你吃臭啊”“我不管，快”

2×

…… 官方档案上看：被骗以及行骗……是从那一天开始的，我的人生和谎言接轨了。其实早在那之前：我曾谎称我爱她们、我向他保证我会去救他、我对一个萨克森老父说“是的，我看见她了，她很好，英国人找到了她，他们需要她的技巧和知识。”……不止，更多。

继续听你会发现我是个如此不堪的人，同时有人也会为我辩解，告诉我，往大的说，人性如此！“而且这也不是你的错，好吗？你被人操纵了”。

想听事实吗？他们不能总像牵着一只温顺的大角羊一样控制我，谁也不能。我受过训练（不止一个国家在研究脑科学）。时常的，任务期间会有几个小时的清醒时间，意思是几片自我意识会偶尔回家看看，因此有时我会迟疑、会思考我这次杀伐的意义，但我从没停下想过停止。那时候我热爱杀戮。由此，很明显，我不是什么上的了台面的英雄，甚至是英雄（假如英雄的定义是制服一个命令中的对象的话，我觉得我工作做得很不错）。比起新闻发布会，我更钟意在酒吧里看转播（你们应该专门弄个神盾台，每周来个特工专访，经费都不必担心了）。

后来我知道，这是那些动刀子的人惯用的一种折中的办法：低温、让少许意识飘荡、低限度的放任自流…他们更容易控制一头迷茫、不知所措、受本能驱使的大角羊。我敢保证他们绝对想过在我身上装套可以遥控的设备，像放录像带一样，哦，这是朋友，哦快看，这是谎言 …… 但是，我从来不屑于对他虚伪，即使我记不起一切，我仍是愿意把所有的真诚都给斯蒂夫，我的朋友。 ………… ——摘自巴恩斯一篇回忆性质的报告（神盾局待批示） 

3

我听着Bucky的叙述，平静、客观、直白。我在审讯室外看着他，我曾经最好的朋友。他现在成了块玻璃，透明、冰冷、没有色彩。那些苏联人，他们把他彻底洗涤、冲刷、脱水了。当这次审问接近尾声时，我有些头晕。我不断问自己:他怎么会变成现在这样的？他又将变成什么样子呢?除此之外，还有太多围绕着他的谜团我不清楚，我只知道现在我与他之间横亘着一道彻底深刻的断痕。不过这样也许不错，他不会记得我晕车时吐了他一身。


	2. 吧唧的早晨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please sing together

Bucky,Bucky,  
每个早晨你醒来，   
Bucky，Bucky，  
你的队长在等待。  
变成了熊啊真可爱！（吧唧熊！）  
变成了冬兵不太软！（Bucky？）  
Steven是你的好朋友，（快从树上下来!）  
Rogers是你敬佩的男孩！（抓住我的手不要放开！）Bucky，Bucky，Bucky，有了你生活更美满！（队长：欢迎回来！Bucky）


End file.
